


Leaving Winter Alone With His Thoughts

by LadyJayH07, TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Cussing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayH07/pseuds/LadyJayH07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon a great short story by LadyJayH07, TilTheEndOfTheLinePal re-wrote Lady Jay's story, "The Waiting Game" (with permission) in which The Winter Soldier, having somewhat failed a mission, is punished for his mistakes and rebellion against Director Alexander Pierce of HYDRA.  In the past, Sergeant Winter had been punished physically, but now a female HYDRA agent knows just how to get under his skin and correct him once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sergeant Winter's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJayH07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayH07/gifts), [aguilera96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguilera96/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Waiting Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607977) by [LadyJayH07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayH07/pseuds/LadyJayH07), [TilTheEndOfTheLinePal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal). 



> Thank you kindly, LadyJayH07, for allowing me to present your story in a different fashion. I sincerely hope you enjoy this work! Sending you hugs from the great state of Texas.
> 
> \--Bucky

Inspired by: "The Waiting Game"

By LadyJayH07

"Leaving Winter Alone With His Thoughts" 

By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

11/20/2014

All he could do was breathe. The Winter Soldier’s head had fallen back against an uncomfortable and rigid chair which remarkably resembled an electric chair. Glassy blue eyes stared up at a lit naked light bulb, which swayed so very slightly, but enough to make the soldier nauseated. Sergeant Winter had given up struggling against thick leather straps holding his wrists down to the arms of the wooden chair. They had him locked up like some sort of animal. Just like they always did. 

His head still tilted back, slouched in his chair, Winter’s eyes slightly shifted from side to side; it appeared as though he was reading, but, really, he wasn’t looking at anything. Earlier that day, the soldier had been violently knocked unconscious by the butt of a HYDRA-issued rifle and he had a hell of a time coming to. He had had two strikes against him that day. One, Winter had kind of failed a mission from the Director of HYDRA himself – Alexander Pierce. Pierce had ordered a 24-hour confirmed death, but Winter didn’t deliver until almost exactly 36 hours later (things uncharacteristically went wrong). And, two, Sergeant Winter fought back this time. When he was told he would be punished for his mistakes, he had told Pierce to ‘Go to hell’ and also punched out a random HYDRA agent. 

Now, The Winter Soldier earnestly wished he had just been submissive and obedient like he usually was. Why the hell did he have to lash out like that? 

The soldier’s thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt upon hearing the dimly lit room’s metal door being unlatched and opened. Sitting up straight again, Winter didn’t bother to hide a confused expression as he listened to the rather deafening sound of high-heeled leather boots hitting the concrete floor. Something was most definitely wrong. Where was the sound of Brock Rumlow’s steel-toe boots? The boots that had kicked his shins and his abdomen again and again. Where was the smell of Director Pierce’s overpriced cologne? Though Winter had been an obedient soldier for almost 70 long years, he still had his moments of rebellion. He could still distantly remember past punishments, however cruel. 

“Soldier,” she said smoothly, shrugging off a black trench coat to reveal a white button-down blouse with the first two buttons undone and a black pencil skirt that stopped mid-calf with a high-cut slit down the side. 

“You’re new,” the soldier stated hoarsely. Usually, he had a taciturn demeanor and very rarely spoke, but the phrase fell off his tongue before he could really give it much thought. Winter strangely blushed ever so slightly as he realized he was half naked before a woman, wearing only his black cargo pants and his combat boots. 

“New to this division, yes, but I’ve been with HYDRA for a few years now,” the female agent declared, tossing her coat onto a metal table. “Now, I believe you know why I’m here… Yes?”

The Winter Soldier made no effort to hide the fact that he was checking out her body. It had been a long time since he had seen a dame. “You’re here to punish me. Right?” 

With a smirk, the agent approached the soldier and, leaning forward ever so slightly, she trailed fingertips along his bare chest, finally stopping where the soldier’s metal arm met flesh. 

Winter violently shuddered involuntarily. She noted the reaction immediately. “Yeah… That’s right,” she said finally. 

Winter’s eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as the agent pressed her warm hand against his cheek. He fully expected a punch or slap and felt an odd, confused pang in his stomach when the attack never came. Instead, the agent cupped the soldier’s chin in her hand and forced his head back. 

“Open your eyes, Sergeant,” she whispered. Winter opened his eyes obediently, but immediately looked away – he was never able to meet eyes with anyone. Irritated, the agent continued, “First rule: Don’t ever look away from me.” 

The agent had studied piles of paperwork and countless hours of tape on The Winter Soldier, having carefully reviewed pretty much all HYDRA had on him. Though Winter’s rare punishments usually came hard and fast, most notably being physical and violent in nature, the female HYDRA agent found a new psychological form of torture tailored specifically for him. Winter hated having his left shoulder touched. He also hated making eye contact. The agent was taking full advantage of Sergeant Winter’s weaknesses. 

As Winter began to pant nervously, his heart painfully racing uncontrollably, the agent released his chin, but ran her hand smoothly down the side of his neck and back to the soldier’s left shoulder, slowly teasing his overly-sensitive metal-flesh joint. “You’re shivering,” she noted wickedly. 

“UGH!” Winter exclaimed through gritted teeth. “Fuck!! Just do what you came here to do already!” he cried out desperately. 

“…Alright,” she replied, turning the soldier’s head to the side to mumble directly into his ear, her breath warm. “Your punishment begins right now.” 

As soon as the agent licked his ear, Winter gasped and violently jerked against the chair, his hands – one normal and one metal - balling into tight fists. Most definitely, The Winter Soldier was absolutely freaking out. By far, this was the worst punishment he had ever received. “Wh-…” he started breathlessly, then shouted, “What the *fuck* are you doing?!”

The agent ran a wet tongue down the side of Winter’s neck, fully tasting his skin. “Second rule: No talking,” she muttered against his neck. 

The soldier had never trained for something like this. Sure, HYDRA had a plan for *everything*. Winter had gone through a barrage of field tests and extensive training on how to conduct himself if he had been captured and tortured for information. Pain he could most definitely deal with. Pleasure, on the other hand… Absolutely lost, Winter desperately tried to recall the last time he had been intimate with a woman. Or even just kissed a woman. He honestly couldn’t remember. 

Winter began to severely hyperventilate as the agent relentlessly and erotically kissed and licked at the soldier’s neck as her hands came down to rest squarely on his hips. Moments before Winter was really going to faint, the agent mercifully stood upright again. 

“I see you’re taking your punishment well, Soldier,” she purred, noting the obvious bulge in Winter’s pants. “My, you are one of a kind, aren’t you, Sergeant Winter? Have you ever been punished like this before? Have you learned your lesson or should I go on?” As she spoke, the agent unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a red lacy bra that just barely contained ample breasts. 

His chest heaving, Winter regained his vision and couldn’t help but focus on that strikingly red bra. Breathlessly, he growled defiantly, “Tell Pierce he can kiss my ass.” 

Yes, the agent had studied Winter and knew what he hated. However, she also knew what brought him pleasure as well. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” she said, smoothly straddling Winter’s lap and running both hands into his hair. Winter let out a desperate moan as the agent roughly massaged his scalp for a short while before fisting her hands into his hair and leaning forward to plant an aggressive kiss right on Winter’s mouth. 

Growling like a feral animal, Winter bit the agent’s bottom lip hard. 

Gasping and pulling away, the agent’s hand shot up to her mouth, fingertips feeling a small amount of blood. 

“Oh, fuck…” Winter whispered, shocked at his own reaction, a horrified expression on his handsome face. “I’m sorry,” he uttered truthfully.

“Not as sorry as you’re gonna be,” the agent fired back, quickly fumbling with the button and zipper on Winter’s cargo pants. “Oh, my, Soldier…” In one fluid movement, the agent lifted her skirt and began to tease her folds against the soldier’s throbbing and painful erection. 

“Woman… Please…” What ‘please’ meant at the moment Winter wasn’t sure. 

“I said you would be sorry… Have you learned your lesson, Sarge?” The agent rocked her hips and slid herself along Winter, but frustratingly denied him full entry. This surely was torture at its finest. The agent knew full well how obsessed Winter was with physically holding things in his hands. Of course not having the satisfaction of penetrating her irritated and frustrated the fuck out of The Winter Soldier; however, what was even more brutal was that he was unable to get his hands on her, to feel everything about her. 

“What the fuck are you doing to me?” Winter panted, his eyes shifting everywhere – completely unsure what to look at. 

“You need… to learn… a lesson,” she said slowly before horribly standing again, denying Winter (and herself) an orgasm, though she would most certainly think about him later. The agent smoothed her skirt once more and began to button up her blouse again. 

“Oh, FUCK!! UGH!! FUCK YOU!!” Sergeant Winter shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back. “You fucking cunt! I’m gonna…” 

The agent viciously backhanded the soldier as hard as every muscle fiber in her body would allow. Winter cried out, his mind reeling from transitioning from absolute erotic pleasure to an overwhelmingly striking painful sensation. Now *his* bottom lip was bleeding. The agent got her revenge. 

“You’re gonna *what*?” she hissed fiercely. “Huh? What are you gonna do, soldier? Strapped to a chair with your cock hanging out of your pants? Huh?!” 

Finally, Winter met eyes with the agent, looking right up into her chocolate brown eyes. He hadn’t had time to remove the thick black make up he used to help hide the very whites of his eyes during assassination missions. His shoulders rose and fell with labored breathing and his lips parted as if he was about to say something, but Sergeant Winter held his silence. 

The agent shook her head side to side slightly, lost in those gorgeous and dangerous blue eyes of his. With a heavy sigh, the HYDRA agent mercifully tucked Winter’s erection back into his pants and zipped him back up again, leaving him overwhelmingly sexually frustrated. 

Silently, Winter swore to himself he would find her again. And most definitely horribly rape her. 

Laughing a little through her nose, the agent picked up her trench coat again and pulled it on. She tried to ignore the absolute heat radiating off of Winter’s body, which she swore she could still feel five feet away from him. 

“Sergeant Winter,” the agent said matter-of-factly with a little nod before turning around. As she left the room, she purposefully turned off the light, leaving Winter in the darkness, alone with his bewildered and racing thoughts.


	2. And She Was Okay With That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergeant Winter had every intention in getting his sweet, sweet revenge against that cunt who tortured him in that dark room under a HYDRA compound. He was going to rape her horribly, as he had silently promised himself. Things quickly go awry, however, and Odette (OFC) gains the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, LadyJayH07, for your great inspiration! I very much hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Sending big hugs from the great state of Texas!
> 
> \--Bucky

Inspired by "The Waiting Game" by LadyJayH07

Chapter 2 of "Leaving Winter Alone With His Thoughts"

"And She Was Okay With That"

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

11/29/2014

 

Winter crouched in a dark corner of the apartment bedroom, dark blue eyes steady as his breathing slowed to a crawl. Having secured the break in and having hidden himself well enough, the soldier uncharacteristically let his mind wander. 

At first, he thought about his punishment and briefly wondered if it was even justified. Twenty-four hours to assassinate a highly-trained former agent of HYRDA... Winter shook his head a little in disgust, long brown hair falling into his face. It was one thing to off a royal dignitary, but to go after a spy who was *almost* as good as The Winter Solider (nobody in the world, past or present, was as good as the soldier himself) *and* put such a short time limit on the hit... 

Winter's thoughts shifted back to six days earlier, when that female agent of HYDRA had tortured him and psychologically abused him. 'What did she expect, though, right, leaving me like that? Fuck... She deserves it. I swear to god I'm gonna bend her over that bed and fuck her tight little cunt so fucking hard... She's gonna beg me to stop.' Secretly, Winter even dared to wish that he would make her bleed. He was that crazed, that angry. 

Normally, The Winter Soldier was pretty void of emotion. For the past 70 years he had been in and out of cryo sleep and, when he was awake and somehow not on a mission, he would just spend his time locked away in his room in a HYDRA bunker. He preferred to be alone and would simply listen to an old-school iPod, having a vast musical interest. Besides illicit drug use (he had quite the addiction to Ketamine and would shoot himself up regularly), music was the soldier's only form of escape. For him to be that incredibly infuriated at the female HYDRA agent was somewhat of an anomaly. 

Clearly, the agent had done her job. She knew every exact angle to use to torture Sergeant Winter. But, now, it was all about to backfire on her. She had done her job too well. 

Sergeant Winter's train of thought came to an abrupt, screeching halt upon hearing the agent unlock the door to her apartment. Most definitely, The Winter Soldier wasn't nervous. Blinking a couple of times, Winter came to the startling conclusion that he actually felt a hint of joy at realizing he was about to get some sweet, sweet revenge. The faintest of grins tugged at the corner of his lips. 

Odette - the female HYDRA agent - unceremoniously dropped her overpriced purse and shrugged off her blazer, cursing a couple of times under her breath as she realized she had forgotten to turn on the air conditioner and, dammit, was it a horribly hot day in Washington, D.C. After checking her cell phone for text messages once again, she made her way back to her bedroom, unbuttoning her blouse as she walked. Odette was mildly lost in thought - it had been a stressful day at the HYDRA compound. Sometimes there was no pleasing Director Alexander Pierce. 

Still crouching like an insane person in the corner of the bedroom, Winter took a moment to just appreciate the situation. He was devilishly pleased that Odette had no fucking clue what was about to happen. 

Winter struck like a snake. 

The moment the soldier's hand harshly grasped Odette's shoulder, the female HYDRA agent whipped out an insanely amped-up taser (which would never, ever make it to market or even special forces) and shocked the hell out of Winter, pressing the electrode right against the side of his neck. Briefly violently shuddering, Winter opened his mouth to cry out in shock, but absolutely no sound escaped his lips. Instead, he passed out cold and fell hard with a loud 'thump' to the carpeted floor of Odette's bedroom. 

"Motherfucker..." Odette mumbled irritably before springing into action. Knowing she didn't have much time, she rushed back to her purse, then returned with a set of handcuffs and a terribly complex electrode. The agent had to work hard to roll Winter onto his back; the soldier was suddenly phenomenally heavy. She handcuffed his normal wrist to one metal leg of her bed frame and pressed the electrode against The Winter Soldier's technological arm, effectively disabling it. 

Panting from her efforts, Odette straddled the soldier's hips and, laughing a little, she leaned forward slightly and brushed the soldier's long hair out of his face. She couldn't help but laugh even more, realizing Winter's pretty blue eyes were still mostly open, but it was clearly evident that he was still hopelessly unconscious. 

Sitting back again, Odette sighed and, though she knew Winter couldn't hear her, she still said out loud, "I guess you weren't expecting that, huh, Soldier?" Suddenly feeling only mildly guilty, Odette placed two fingertips against Winter's carotid artery. Okay. He was, in fact, alive after all. That was one hell of a taser gun. 

An evil little smirk gracing her pretty face, Odette bent down again and began to slowly kiss the soldier's lips, one hand weaving right into his thick hair. Though it took a little longer than Odette thought it would, Winter gradually began to come to and eventually weakly returned the long, lazy kiss. Odette got far more than she bargained for; Winter's lips were oddly soft and his mouth was overwhelmingly hot... And that sexy, weak little moan from the back of his throat... Winter was so helpless and so handsome and... 

As a small pang of emotional electricity coursed through her stomach, Odette broke the kiss and stared down into Winter's eyes. She anticipated he would automatically look away, but, instead, the soldier returned her gaze, though his eyes were rather starry and glassy. Odette briefly concluded that it should have been 'illegal' for a man to wear that much thick, black eye make-up. Honestly. That was far too goddamn sexy.

Winter's eyes rolled back slightly as he let out a sigh. "Uh uh..." Odette said harshly, sharply tapping the soldier's face a few times, "No. You are not going to pass out on me again, Soldier. Wake up."

Gasping softly, Winter opened his eyes again and tested the restraint on his normal wrist, then immediately tried to move his metal arm, to no avail. Finally looking back up at Odette, Winter uttered stupidly, "Oh... Uh. Hey."

Sitting back, Odette tucked a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here, Soldier?"

"I, uh..." Winter actually let out a little amused laugh. "I'm here to rape you?" he said awkwardly. 

"Mmhmm..." Odette smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly embarrassed that her blouse was open. "I see that's really working out for you there, Sarge."

Briefly licking his bottom lip, Winter matched Odette's sarcastic tone. "I see you've been expecting me... That's one fucked up taser you got there. What if you had killed me, huh? I don't think Director Pierce would be very pleased with you murdering his 'Asset'. I'm worth quite a bit of money, I think, to HYDRA."

Mildly nodding in agreement, Odette remarked, "You are worth a lot to HYDRA. So much so, in fact, that they're keeping a few secrets about you under lock and key."

Eyebrows knitted in confusion, Winter asked, "What do you mean?"

Odette hesitated. Was she really going to explain herself to her would-be rapist? After a tiny little mental battle, she sighed and elaborated, "I know everything about you, Sergeant Winter. Everything. I've studied every note written about you, watched every piece of film HYDRA has on you. I've pretty much memorized all of your high-profile missions, I know all of your little quirks."

With a wicked grin, Winter cut her off with, "Yeah, but I bet you can't guess which hand I use to jerk off."

Odette rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sarge... Cold does things to a man's cock, okay? I know which hand you use..."

It was so extremely rare for Winter to laugh, but he did, in return.

Odette relaxed and continued, "You know what, though, I don't know your true identity. I have no idea who you really are. I mean, I doubt you were born in Russia. Even though I know you speak six different languages, your English has this characteristic Brooklyn drawl to it. And, the KGB and HYDRA gave you your metal arm in 1944, but... look at you..." Her tone shifted to a serious nature. "You look like you're in your late twenties. That freezing, cryogenic thing they do to you..."

Briefly, Winter pursed his lips in frustration as he listened carefully to Odette. Of course he had realized what HYDRA had been doing to him, but he was powerless to really do anything about it. Where would he go, exactly? Was it really all that important to know who he really was? "What's your point?"

Why she did it she wasn't sure, but Odette briefly looked over her shoulder before adding, "There's a paper file on you, Sarge. In a heavily-guarded vault in Moscow. Or... at least there was. Someone managed to steal it last month. HYDRA is absolutely freaking out about it."

Winter's eyes were distant for a short while as he thought. "A file?" he said quietly, always aware that there were ears everywhere.

Nodding solemnly, Odette said in return, "I'm pretty sure it contains your true identity. Who you really were before the KGB made you 'The Winter Soldier'. This shit about you being born and raised in some remote Russian village is total garbage."

Sergeant Winter carefully considered Odette's words, but finally realized that he wasn't sure he could trust her. In fact, why should he trust anything she had to say? Narrowing his eyes, Winter growled, "What the fuck do you care?"

Surprisingly shocked, Odette's brown eyes were somewhat wide. "I-I'm just trying to help..." she stuttered.

Winter tried to move his metal arm again, but was unsuccessful. Where the metal met his shoulder began to feel uncomfortably numb. "Let me go..." Winter commanded through gritted teeth, pulling as hard as he could against the handcuffs. He was already sweating; Winter was wearing his thick leather coat, black cargo pants, and his heavy boots. The apartment's too-warm temperature wasn't helping.

Odette wasn't about to let The Winter Soldier get away with an attempted rape. She began to rock her hips, but started so gradually that the soldier barely noticed it at first. Placing her palms on either side of the soldier's head, Odette leaned forward and said seductively, "Aren't you at least a little curious who you really are? Huh?"

"No..." the soldier gasped softly, uncomfortably aware of his growing erection. "No. We are *not* going down this road again, bitch..."

"What road, Soldier?" Odette mocked him, pressing her center firmly against him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You dirty fucking whore..." Winter growled again, arching his back, craving the friction. "You're such a fucking cunt, though. You fucking tease..."

Odette clucked her tongue in mock disapproval and brought her breasts dangerously close to Winter's handsome face. "Oh, Sarge... You've got such a dirty mouth..." Odette mercilessly brought her lips close to Winter's again and again, but pulled back, repeatedly robbing him of a kiss, though she secretly really wanted to kiss those soft lips again.

"Please..." Winter whimpered without a moment's thought, losing all semblance of being a badass assassin. 

"Please, what?" Odette wanted to hear it.

"Kiss me... please..." Winter breathlessly begged.

"Are you going to bite me again?" Odette mumbled against the corner of the soldier's mouth.

"No..." Winter moaned pathetically. "No, Mistress, I won't... I swear..."

Oh my god, Odette silently thought, now he's really, really desperate. Calling me 'mistress'... 

Unable to stand it any longer, Odette finally deeply kissed Winter, tasting a bitter mix of cigarettes and peppermint lifesaver candy. Winter might have moaned a little too loudly as he returned every second of the kiss, a painful and lustful jolt coursing through his crotch. 

Her heart pounding, Odette pulled back suddenly. "Ooh... you are a bad boy, Sergeant Winter. You know you're not supposed to smoke... It interferes with those cryo chemicals." 

His pupils very noticeably blown wide, a biological sign of lust and longing, Winter dared to whisper, "You gonna tell on me?" 

Ignoring the question, Odette's thoughts were racing with notions of what, exactly, she wanted to do with the soldier. "If I release you, what are you going to do?" 

"I'm gonna fuck you until you scream my name," Winter answered darkly and honestly. 

"Oh, yeah? Is that what you were fantasizing about last night while you jerked off in your room?" 

Sergeant Winter's blush was his answer. Yes, yes. In fact, that's exactly what he had been thinking about the previous night. 

"You better be good..." Odette began, pulling a small key out of her bra and releasing Sergeant Winter of his restraint. "Or, I swear to god, I will taze you until you piss your pants. No fucking joke." Odette took a brief moment to pull the paralyzing electrode off of Winter's metal arm. 

The next few minutes were a dizzying blur of ripping each other's clothes off, which was more than a relief for the soldier, who had been hiding in that sweltering apartment for a couple of hours (Odette had been late getting off of work, but, then again, HYDRA wasn't exactly a considerate employer). 

After a lengthy and full kiss, Winter paused to take a long look at Odette's body; he fully savored the moment. In turn, Odette carefully watched the soldier, honestly trying to figure him out. Odette had had so much psychological training and thought it strange how Winter toggled between dominance and submissiveness. One minute he was ripping off her clothes and the next it seemed as though he was looking for guidance, as if he had never had sex before. Winter was a really good-looking man, though, Odette reasoned. This couldn't have been his first time... right? 

Noting that Winter was lost in thought (but who the hell knew what he was thinking about), Odette carefully tucked a lock of The Winter Soldier's long hair behind his ear. Winter's hands - one normal and one metal - were resting on Odette's hips, which was such an odd sensation, to have one super warm hand and one almost unbearably cold hand. 

"Are you alright?" Odette asked gently, her voice sincere. 

"I just don't remember..." Winter's voice trailed off. 

Odette immediately understood that Winter couldn't remember the last time he was intimate with a woman. There were no records of the soldier having sex with anyone. Clearing her throat, Odette carefully pushed Winter down to lie on his back on her bed before slowly crawling on top of him. Sure, she had been in the mood for some wild, rough sex, but the HYDRA agent - as cruel as she could be - wasn't completely heartless. 

Briefly, Odette considered going down on Winter, but decided to ultimately keep things simple. After kissing his lips a few times, tenderly, she gently slid down on Winter's painful erection and slowly began to ride him, doing her best to go easy, though it took all of her restraint to not to just fuck him. 

"Oh, my god..." Winter moaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head far back. Sure, he had made himself come the night before, but, no matter how many times he fantasized, nothing was as good as the real thing. After a long moment, the soldier became a little worried as he wondered if he should be doing anything in return... 

Nothing went past Odette's psychological radar. She sensed Winter tensing up and could feel his frustration. "Just relax, Sarge... You're okay..." she said softly, breathing hard. 

Slightly dizzy, Winter watched as Odette's gorgeous body bounced on top of him, fully noting how amazing Odette's breasts looked. His heart began to race uncomfortably as he tried to figure out how to ask for what he wanted. Moments later, Odette firmly grasped Winter's wrists and held his arms down as she rocked her hips harder and faster. How in the world Odette knew that the soldier wanted to be restrained was somewhat of a mystery. 

The sound of the bed springs combined with the little moans escaping Odette's lips was too much for Winter to handle. "I'm gonna..." he whined, unable to finish his sentence. 

Knowing full well what got Winter off, Odette grabbed a thick handful of the soldier's hair with one hand and yanked hard. "Do it, Solider... Now!" 

"Oh, fuck!!" Winter cried out. "Fuck! Yes, oh, my god, yes... Ugh... Oh, god..." 

Winter's hard climax instantly drove Odette over the edge; she had an overwhelming, long-overdue orgasm and she let out a few little pleasurable screams. Sergeant Winter's fantasy of hearing his name being cried out did, in fact, come true. 

By the time Odette slid herself off of Winter and lay down beside him, The Winter Soldier was already deeply asleep. Laughing weakly, Odette said, "Those brain chemicals released during orgasm knocked you out, huh, Sergeant Winter?" 

Getting only a tiny snore in return, Odette's pretty smile faded as she pulled a sheet to cover both of them. As she rested her head upon Winter's thick right bicep, Odette trailed the fingertips of her right hand along the soldier's defined abdominal muscles. She knew he would be out for hours and hoped that HYDRA wasn't expecting the soldier back right away. 

Then again, Odette reasoned, *if* Winter did get into trouble for being late, she would be the one to punish him. And, that was definitely okay with her.


	3. Who Taught You How To Kiss Like That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier was never good at handling jealousy. When Brock Rumlow asks Odette (OFC) out on a date and Odette accepts, Sergeant Winter becomes rather possessive and attempts to win Odette over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyJayH07 and TilTheEndOfTheLinePal invite you to cross-compare our two stories, "The Waiting Game" (by LadyJayH07) and "Leaving Winter Alone With His Thoughts" (TilTheEndOfTheLinePal). We are collaborating such that we are telling the same basic story, but with different approaches and writing styles. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Marvel characters and references, nor are we making any money through our writing adventures. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and will be promptly responded to!

Chapter 3: "Who Taught You How To Kiss Like That?" 

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

12/6/2014

Story production and collaboration with LadyJayH07 ("The Waiting Game"); co-authorship through same story, different approaches. 

 

Winter slouched in a chair in the dining hall in an underground HYDRA bunker in Washington, D.C. A medical assistant was standing beside the soldier, humming a little tune as he stitched a deep gash cutting through The Winter Soldier's left eyebrow. Sergeant Winter had declined an anesthetic, but the pain didn't bother him. What really bothered him was the fact that Brock Rumlow hadn't stopped pacing since they got back from their joint mission. 

"Hey!" Brock shouted at Winter suddenly, pointing at the lunch tray on the table next to the soldier. "Fuckin' eat already!" 

His eyes dark, Winter grasped a tuna fish sandwich with his normal hand and took a huge bite out of it. Brock and Winter exchanged angry glares. 

The medical assistant grinned and cut the suture line, finishing his work. He almost opened his mouth to tell Winter to take it easy for a while, but remembered that Director Alexander Pierce had strictly ordered everyone not to talk to the solider, that he was an 'Asset', not a person. Still. On the other hand, Brock Rumlow had no qualms about talking to the soldier, who pretty much never spoke back. 

Odette briskly walked into the dining hall, clearly in a hurry. "Alright," she began, looking rather irritated. "I'm here to psychologically debrief you two, now that you're back from the mission." Odette turned towards Winter and barked, "Are you alright?" 

Winter grunted and took another bite of the sandwich. 

"Good," Odette said, giving him a curt nod, before turning to Brock, "And you?" 

"No! No, I'm not alright!" Brock bellowed before pointing at the soldier. "You know what this motherfucker did? He gets through the whole mission, right, and right after he turns in his assault rifle at the weapons vault, he faints! Fuckin' faints! And, bashes his head on the ground." 

Sergeant Winter uncharacteristically defended himself. "Hey, I got through the mission...." 

"'I got through the mission'," Brock spat the words out in a high-pitched tone, mocking the soldier. "You know what, Winter? You never say a fuckin' word and now I know why! You're a fuckin' moron! Shut your mouth, pretty boy!" 

Narrowing his eyes, Winter said clearly, as straight as he could, "You really think I'm pretty?" 

"You see?! You SEE?!" Brock cried out incredulously, meeting eyes with Odette. "You see the shit I have to deal with? Who's gonna get in trouble for that gash over his eye? I am! Fuckin' Winter shoots himself up with heroin..." 

"Ketamine," Winter mumbled. 

"Shut your fuckin' mouth!" Brock exclaimed before continuing his tirade. "Shoots himself up with Ketamine and doesn't ever fucking eat, so he passes out..." 

Odette held up one hand. "Okay, Agent Rumlow. Alright. I got it." Addressing Winter again, Odette asked bluntly, "Were you high while working on the mission, Sarge?" 

"No," Winter said simply, finishing his sandwich. 

"Okay," Odette said with some finality. "If Winter wants to do illicit drugs on his own time, that's his business. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Odette deftly turned on her heel and began to walk out of the dining hall. 

"Wait one goddamn minute," Brock said, grasping Odette's wrist. "That's it? You're just going to take his side? Winter is a fuckin' anorexic dope addict, and I'm the one responsible for him!" 

Saying nothing, Odette looked down at her wrist, then back into Brock's eyes, then back to her wrist. 

Getting the hint, Brock released Odette's wrist and finally calmed down. His voice significantly more quiet, but still quite audible, he said, "Hey. Hey, alright. It's cool. Just... convince him to get a grip or something, alright? It's my ass if he fails a mission." 

Taking a deep breath, Odette's shoulders rose and fell slowly. "Okay," she agreed with Brock for once. "I'll talk to him. But, later. I'm really busy right now." Odette briefly glanced at The Winter Soldier.

Winter was pretty good at acting like he wasn't paying attention. He was carefully listening to every single word exchanged between Brock and Odette, but made it look as though he was busy opening a can of pears and reading a new sniper rifle manual. 

"Before you go," Brock said surprisingly softly. "I got an extra ticket to the Wizards basketball game this Friday night. You wanna go?" 

"What, like, on a date?" Odette asked, looking up into Brock's eyes. 

"Yeah..." 

Odette hesitated. "Why don't you take Winter?" she joked, then laughed kindly at the look on Brock's face. "Okay, okay. Sure. That's fine."

"I'll pick you up at six," Brock concluded with a smile. His smile quickly faded as Odette left and he turned his attention back to Winter, who was suddenly staring him down. "Fuck you, Winter. Seriously."

Shaking his head, Winter bitterly stabbed a canned pear with a plastic fork before devouring it and returning his attention back to his rifle manual.

Hours later, Odette had finally had it. All of Director Pierce's demands were getting to her and she had excused herself from the board room. Determined to get home to her apartment for a bubble bath, she hurried down a corridor, car keys already in one hand. Completely lost in thought, she never anticipated being suddenly and harshly grabbed.

Her heart pounding wildly, Odette struggled fiercely as her assailant had one hand covering her mouth while his other arm was wrapped around her waist. Odette had been suddenly pulled into a dark closet and couldn't see a thing. Thinking fast, the HYDRA agent executed a back elbow against her attacker's ribs, but he only held her tighter and dragged her further back into the small closet.

Odette screamed against the assailant's hand and managed to stomp his foot with her heel. The attacker's grip weakened, but he managed to grab her shoulders, turn her around, and lift her up onto a metal table to sit. Odette relentlessly slapped the hell out of her attacker, who didn't seem too fazed by the strikes. Her assailant harshly parted her legs with one hand before starting a deep, dark kiss.

At first, Odette screamed against the kiss, but she soon recognized just how soft those lips were and her nostrils took in a familiar scent. He smelled like an odd combination of metal, leather, cigarettes, and Ivory soap. It was rather intoxicating, really.

Breaking the kiss, Odette's assailant began to erotically lick and passionately kiss at Odette's neck. The HYDRA agent moaned and she managed to whisper breathlessly, "That better be you, Winter..."

In turn, Winter said absolutely nothing and hiked up Odette's skirt with his normal hand before aggressively feeling her up through her panties. He breathed heavily through his mouth against the right side of Odette's neck. Overwhelmingly feeling how hard he suddenly was, he wanted so badly to moan as well, but he kept his silence.

It didn't take long for Odette to ride out a sudden, unexpected climax. Her brain finding one sensible neuron somewhere, she did manage to trail one hand over Winter's metal arm, just to make double sure that it really was the soldier, after all. Satisfied, Odette ran her free hand through Winter's long, thick hair before grasping a huge handful and yanking his head back.

"I know what you're doing, Soldier," Odette said lowly. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Winter had to think awfully hard to figure out what Odette had said. He was incredibly lost in how good that hand in his hair felt; the soldier loved pain and aggression in sex.

There was some semblance of light coming through a ventilation grate on the closet's steel door. As Odette's eyes adjusted to the dark, she began to see just how gorgeous The Winter Soldier looked with his head tilted far back and his neck exposed. Winter stared up at the ceiling and breathed hard, feeling helpless and submissive.

"We fucked and then you were gone when I woke up," Odette continued, still pulling the soldier's hair. "Then, to top things off, you were gone for two weeks and I didn't hear a single damn word from you. I thought you were back in cryo for a while there, but, no, you're just like every other man, aren't you?"

Winter licked his lips, but remained deathly silent. He listened intently to every single word.

"You may be a super soldier, Winter, but you're still really just like every other man, aren't you? Just interested in fucking and, once you get it, you're done. And, why the fuck do you care if I go out with Brock, huh? You don't own me," Odette continued.

The new HYDRA psychiatrist sighed and finally had pity on the soldier, but, as soon as Odette released his hair, Sergeant Winter leaned forward again and gave Odette the softest, smoothest, and most seductive kiss. Winter's kiss was lengthy, but not too long. It was romantic, but not sappy. Winter took her breath away. It was the best kiss she had ever received. 

"I'm sorry," Winter finally spoke, mumbling against Odette's lips. 

"Oh, my god," Odette whispered as Winter leaned back again. "Who taught you how to kiss like that?" 

Being pulled into a closet to be roughly felt up by a handsome soldier was amazing, but the resulting little grin on Winter's face was, by far, the most erotic thing Odette had seen in a very long time. 

Eyebrows knitted in thought, Odette used both hands to pull Winter's long hair back into a loose ponytail. Sergeant Winter looked so different without his black eye make-up. Squinting in the dark, Odette conjectured, her voice faraway, "You sort of look familiar... But, I can't really place it." 

Winter's blue eyes slightly toggled as he studied Odette's eyes, in turn. "Pierce always has me wear that crap on my eyes or wear my tactical mask when I go out," he explained. "So, I really shouldn't look familiar to anyone. But, that file, Odette... Can you help me find it?" 

Odette pursed her lips. The notion that that was the first time Winter had ever said her name didn't go unnoticed. The Winter Soldier had suddenly put her in an impossibly difficult situation. Odette was relatively new to HYDRA (having served for only 4 years) and had sworn allegiance to their cause. However, she was still new and, frankly, pissed off at Director Pierce for so many reasons. 

Normally, Odette was skilled at making rapid decisions. This time, she decided to stall. 

"Come on, James," she said curtly, hopping off of the metal table. "We should get out of here before..." 

Winter's sudden and severe harsh metallic grip on Odette's wrist instantly brought tears to the psychiatrist's eyes. 

"Who the hell is 'James'?" Winter growled. 

"I... uh..." Odette turned her fist, but it was impossible to break free of the soldier's metallic hand. 

"Is that my name?!" Being called 'James' most definitely put the soldier on edge. 

"Yes..." Odette was whispering. "But my knowledge of you is limited." 

"Tell me what you do know," Winter said through clenched teeth. "Or, at least tell me where I can find the rest of me."


	4. If I Told You, I'd Have To Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette (OFC) managed to convince The Winter Soldier to hold off - just for a short while - on trying to find that secret paper file containing Sergeant Winter's true identity as 'James'. Odette does go out on that date with Agent Brock Rumlow, only she doesn't expect a jealous third wheel to pop up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy Chapter 4! Be on the lookout for LadyJayH07's future Part 4 in her story, "The Waiting Game." 
> 
> Thank you, LadyJayH07 (my amazing writing partner), for your brilliant and witty ideas! Where would I be without you? ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much, aguilera96, for following our stories and for your comments! Muchas gracias!
> 
> \--Bucky

Chapter 4 of "Leaving Winter Alone With His Thoughts" 

"If I Told You, I'd Have To Kill You"

By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal, collaborating with LadyJayH07

 

Six o’clock on Friday night came upon The Winter Soldier a little faster than he anticipated. He had had a busy week – apparently, HYDRA was heavily in the business of assassination lately and, being the world’s top assassin (and possibly the best assassin of all time) Winter always delivered. It was only a matter of time before Winter’s brain would be shocked into submission and wiped again and his body would soon be placed back into a cryo state. Tonight, though, tonight Winter was left to his own devices for once. 

Sergeant Winter eyed himself in a full-length mirror in his room in an underground HYDRA bunker in Washington, D.C. He was wearing civilian clothes, which he hated. The Winter Soldier fussed with the long sleeves of his button-up shirt, which was white with blue stripes. In addition, he wore dark blue jeans with heavy metal chains hanging off the side along with his normal heavy combat boots. About to sneak out of the bunker for the night, Winter knew full damn well that he wasn’t wearing his black eye make-up or his tactical mask. 

Most definitely, The Winter Soldier was severely rebelling against Director Alexander Pierce that night. Though the soldier had been born in 1917 (and consequently “died” in 1944) and was, technically, 97 years old, he still felt as though he was 18 again, sneaking out of the house against his mother’s wishes. 

Shaking his head, Winter thought about how he had stolen his civilian clothes from a department store. Truly, the soldier had 70 years’ worth of tactical training and, there he was, using it for petty theft. 

Not terribly far from the HYDRA compound, Odette was also coincidentally eyeing herself in a full-length mirror as well. Unlike Winter, however, she had changed outfits at least 4 times, thus living up to the stereotypical notion that women had a hard time deciding what to wear. 

A polite knock on the door to her apartment announced that she would have to stick to her current outfit, after all. Odette eyed the time – her date that night was right on time, characteristic of a HYDRA agent. 

Agent Brock Rumlow presented Odette with a modest bouquet of flowers. “You look great, Odette. You ready for tonight’s basketball game? We’ve got courtside seats.” 

The new psychiatrist gave Brock a million-dollar smile, uncharacteristically blushing. “Thank you, Brock. These are very nice,” she took a token sniff of the flowers before gently resting the bouquet on a table next to her apartment door. “Yes, I am definitely ready. I’m a huge sports fan.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Brock said, watching Odette lock the door behind her and, assuring that the door was secured, he began to walk down the apartment stairs. “What are your favorite teams?” 

“Now, Brock,” Odette teased. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” 

Rumlow laughed at the joke, suddenly feeling mighty fine. He thought to himself that this date was going off to a fantastic start. Though he would never verbalize it out loud, he was pretty damn sure he was gonna get some that night. He could tell. Already. 

Swaying gently with the movement of a subway car, Winter used his normal hand to hold onto a rail while his metal arm lazily hung at his side. He listened to a song (“Counting Stars” by OneRepublic) on his old-school iPod, but paused as he felt a pair of eyes burning a figurative hole into the left sleeve of his shirt. 

Looking down, The Winter Soldier noticed a girl who was no more than 5 years old. The little girl was staring – unblinkingly – at the soldier’s gleaming metal hand. 

Raising an eyebrow, Winter snapped his metallic fingers a couple of times, making a small, but noticeable, set of sparks. The friction of metal on metal just did that. 

Wide eyed, the little girl dramatically shifted her stare up to meet Winter’s blue eyes. In turn, Winter grinned at the 5-year-old girl and gave her a friendly wink. The girl began to laugh lightheartedly and tugged at her mother’s sleeve. 

As Winter exited the subway car, he could hear the girl say, “Mom! Mom! Guess what….” 

Finding Odette and Brock wasn’t rocket science at all. Having listened to every detail of their conversation back in the dining hall at the HYDRA compound, it was all too easy to find the stadium where the Washington, D.C., NBA Wizards were playing that night. 

Carefully storing his iPod – earbuds methodically wrapped neatly – in his blue jeans pocket, Winter watched with steady eyes as Brock presented two tickets to an usher, who showed Odette and Brock where their seats were. In turn, The Winter Soldier did not need a ticket to the NBA game. Sneaking into a sports arena was inherently easy for a world class assassin. 

Beer in hand, Brock deftly engaged Odette in idle conversation. They talked about the weather – how terribly warm it had been that summer in Washington, D.C. – and how the Washington Wizards NBA team had been doing ‘okay’ that season, and the many wonders of Pam, who worked in Human Resources and was awfully weird, even for a fellow HYDRA agent. Strangely, the notion that HYDRA bothered to have a Human Resources department didn’t seem odd to Odette and Rumlow. 

As the NBA game progressed (the Wizards were scoring fairly well that night and the crowd was moderately, yet cautiously, excited), Brock steered the conversation to more serious tones. 

“So, what’s the deal with you and Winter?” Brock did everything he could to sound casual. His beer was nearly gone and he busied himself with opening a bag of potato chips. 

Odette eyed Brock for a long moment, briefly remembering how she had somehow convinced Sergeant Winter to hold off (just for a few days) in trying to find the file that explained who ‘James’ was. She had dodged that bullet, but not for long. 

“What do you mean?” Odette asked, forcing a nonchalant attitude as she returned her gaze back to the basketball game.

So, maybe a hint of jealousy shone in Brock’s eyes and manifested itself in the tone of his voice, but he kept his cool. “What do I mean?” Brock laughed, doing everything he could humanly do to stay as good-natured as possible. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you…” before mumbling, “And the way you look at him….” 

Her tone suddenly businesslike, Odette returned with, “Sergeant Winter will be placed back in a cryogenic state soon.” 

Brock couldn’t help but grin a little at that notion. Relieved at the idea that his competition would soon be a human popsicle again, Brock offered, all friendly-like, “Do you want anything? I’m gonna go get another beer…” 

“Grab me another one of those programs will you?” Odette asked with a genuine smile. “I’m trying to win that free-tickets-for-a-year contest.” 

“You got it, Ode,” Brock said. As soon as he stood up, however, he had an overwhelming dizzy sensation. 

As a new psychiatrist and, hence, having a medical degree, Odette duly noted Brock’s sudden state. “Are you alright?” she asked, looking up into Brock’s pale face.

Brock nodded. “Yeah… I’ll be back. Don’t worry.” 

Odette did worry, but she ultimately decided to give Brock his space and returned her attention back to the game after briefly checking her cell phone for text messages. She blinked a couple of times, realizing she actually caught herself wishing that The Winter Soldier would call or text her. Odette could kick herself, really… She doubted Winter even knew how to use a cell phone. Sure, Winter could speak 6 languages and knew everything about every sniper rifle in existence. And, he had an amazing body with those conditioned muscles and he was so handsome and smelled so good and had a great, sexy voice… 

Odette coughed and shifted in her seat. “Get a grip, girl…” she muttered to herself, under her breath. 

As Odette’s mind wandered to inappropriate thoughts about The Winter Soldier, Brock finished his beer in one last gulp and dropped the clear plastic cup in the garbage before making his way over to the nearest men’s restroom. He stumbled a little, trying to figure out why he felt so damn drunk all of a sudden. It was just one beer, he reasoned. 

Winter was most definitely there – in the men’s restroom – to catch Agent Brock Rumlow as he fainted dead away from the drug Winter had somehow laced his beer with. Grinning like an idiot, Winter dragged poor Brock into a handicap bathroom stall and left him in the corner, hopelessly passed out. 

A man in his mid forties stared at the soldier as he made his way towards the bathroom’s exit. He had seen the whole thing – Brock fainting and the soldier dragging his unconscious body into the stall before just leaving him there, helpless. 

Addressing the wide-eyed man, Winter shrugged and offered, “He owed me money,” before tossing the man a twenty-dollar bill. “For your silence.” 

Bewildered, the man watched Winter leave the restroom before pocketing the cash. He told nobody about the unconscious individual in the bathroom stall. 

Unable to rid himself of that mischievous grin, Winter casually made his way over to Odette, who continued to watch the game courtside. Halftime was minutes away and Odette had begun to wonder what was taking Brock so long, but sort of figured that the concession stand lines were probably long. 

Winter’s shoulders fell as he suddenly and frighteningly realized that there was a red laser dot trembling very slightly on Odette’s forehead. Without a second’s hesitation, Winter leapt over a couple of individual’s legs, harshly grabbed Odette’s shoulders, and yanked her up out of her courtside chair.

The sound of the unknown sniper rifle’s three rapid-fire succession shots could not be heard at all over the roar of the sports arena’s crowd. 

Beyond shocked, Odette stood, looking straight up into Winter’s eyes. For a long, horrible moment, Odette had no fucking clue what was going on. What was Winter doing there, she wondered? Where was Brock? 

Three bullets were suddenly embedded in The Winter Soldier’s right shoulder blade. Winter continued to stand, having oddly barely moved at all as he was shot three times. He made absolutely no sound, but his lips parted gently and his unblinking eyes glazed over. Truly, only a super soldier could take three bullets and not instantaneously go down. 

Odette’s mind desperately tried to get a grip as she became aware of a rapidly growing blood stain on Winter’s shirt. Fellow basketball spectators began to notice as well and a small panic began to form around Odette and the soldier. 

People began to rush out of their seats, asking fearful, panicked questions, but all Odette (overwhelmingly shocked) could say, still staring up into Winter’s starry eyes was, “Y-You took a bullet for me….” 

Sergeant Winter's mind could no longer comprehend the excruciating pain his body was in. Winter’s gorgeous blue eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as he collapsed into Odette’s arms, his lungs releasing one more soft sigh. People who didn’t quite notice that someone had been oddly shot in the Washington, D.C. sports arena were now fully aware that something was most definitely and horrifically wrong. 

Odette’s mind finally shifted into gear and she *had* to assess the situation, as a whole, quite quickly and suddenly. She used all of her strength to hold onto Sergeant Winter and prevented him from falling over; it was no easy feat as the soldier’s unconscious and limp body was overwhelmingly heavy. 

‘Okay. Okay,’ Odette silently thought. ‘There’s a crazed assassin somewhere in this arena that wants me dead…Probably an enemy of HYDRA… Is he still in the building? Is he going to shoot again?!’ 

Then, another thought occurred to Odette: The HYDRA agent suddenly realized that she *had* to get Winter out of there. Fast. The Winter Soldier was an extremely heavily-guarded ‘Asset’ of HYDRA. He wasn’t a person, he was a ‘weapon’…. He wasn’t disguised at all… The Soldier shouldn’t even *be* there, for fuck’s sake. Why was he there?!

The psychiatrist frustratingly also realized just how serious Winter’s condition was. He most likely had a punctured lung, she reasoned, and he was losing blood fast. 

“Where the *fuck* are you, Brock?!” Odette angrily muttered out loud, increasingly aware of how sickeningly hot Sergeant Winter’s copious amount of blood felt against her skin.


	5. Sergeant Barnes, 107th Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter recovers from being shot in the shoulder three times. The Winter Soldier seduces Odette and learns something rather important about his true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Ch 1: Odette (OFC) tortures Winter because he messed up on a mission.  
> Ch 2: Winter finds Odette, tries to rape her (is unsuccessful). Learns about secret file on his true identity.  
> Ch 3: Agent Brock Rumlow asks Odette out on a date (she accepts). Winter is pissed.  
> Ch 4: Rumlow and Odette go out on a date. Someone tries to assassinate Odette. Winter saves her.  
> Ch 5: Winter recovers from being shot. Odette spills the beans.
> 
> Special to aguilera96: No puedo esperar a escuchar lo que piensas acerca de este nuevo capítulo! :)

Leaving Winter Alone With His Thoughts  
Chapter 5: Sergeant Barnes, 107th Division  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal  
Collaboration With LadyJayH07

The last thing Odette wanted to do was to sneak up on a super soldier assassin. Odette’s lips parted as she took in the sight of Sergeant Winter. He was sitting on the edge of the deep end of a pool, wearing only board shorts. He was leaning forward, long hair eclipsing his handsome face, his hands – one metal and one normal – resting on the concrete edge of the pool. Odette blinked dumbly, thinking how impossible it was for a man to be *that* gorgeous, that sexy. 

The HYDRA psychiatrist shook her head slightly, her long blonde hair falling around her shoulders. Pursing her lips, Odette briefly thought about what Sergeant Winter had said when he was struggling to wake up from his shoulder surgery three weeks ago. 

“Barnes, James B., Sergeant, 3255…” Winter had started to say as he was struggling against the harsh side effects of the anesthesia three weeks ago, though, moments later, when a nurse had asked him what he was saying, Winter had absolutely no idea what she was referring to. 

Odette had witnessed it, however, and came to the stark realization that The Winter Soldier’s true identity was embedded in a deep, dark corner of his mind. Really, it was only a matter of time before the soldier would most likely recall everything. It wasn’t absolutely impossible. 

Odette sighed deeply, utterly sad at the notion that HYDRA was going to electrically wipe Sergeant Winter’s mind and place him back into a cryogenic freeze as soon as a physician declared him fully healed from the three gunshot wounds in his right shoulder blade. It was unwise to cryogenically freeze The Winter Soldier if he was sick or wounded; it would only backfire on them later for the next time they needed his talents and special skill set. 

Winter’s eyes were closed; he was listening to his iPod. It was true that HYDRA wouldn’t let him smoke cigarettes (which interfered with the chemicals they used to help freeze his body), but they had at least let him consume as much music as he wanted when he was awake over the past 70 years. The soldier loved all kinds of music, but he was currently listening to ‘Carry On Wayward Son’ by Kansas. 

It was impossible to not notice the new, deep scars in Winter’s right shoulder. Odette couldn’t help but feel a strong pang of guilt in her stomach as she walked around to the corner of the pool and leaned down to smile at Winter. It was going to be any day now, the cryogenic freezing. Winter was finishing up his physical therapy. Given that Winter was a super soldier, his wounds had healed much more rapidly than a normal man, but he still had work to do. 

Noticing Odette, the soldier pulled the earbuds out. He kind of returned the smile, albeit sadly. Winter wasn’t stupid or naive; he knew full well that he was about to be put back into cryo. 

There was a rather pregnant pause between Odette and Winter, then. It was undeniably an uncomfortable silence. 

With a small, fake cough, Odette tucked a lock of her own hair behind her ear. “Good morning, Sergeant…” After that, she was at a loss for words. Odette and Winter hadn’t had a chance to process everything that happened. The assassination attempt… Winter saving Odette’s life and taking the bullets for her… It just hadn’t been discussed. 

Winter blinked in the warm summer sun. “Where’s my PT?” he asked, his voice emotionless, wondering where his physical therapist was. 

Odette had intercepted Winter’s normal physical therapist and had informed her that the sergeant’s appointment was cancelled for the day. 

“Trish got a little busy,” Odette lied. “It’s just me today.” 

Winter glanced over Odette’s body. “You’re not wearing a swimsuit,” he stated the obvious. 

“I’ll be right here. You go ahead.” Odette was wearing a blouse and dress pants. She removed her heels. 

The soldier set aside his iPod and slid into the deep end of the swimming pool. It was moderately difficult, but he began to tread water. He was supposed to do specific exercises for his shoulder, as instructed by the physical therapist, but he wasn’t interested at the moment. 

Odette sat cross-legged where Winter had been sitting. She kept a sharp eye on the soldier. 

The HYDRA agent began to babble mindlessly. “I never thanked you for stepping in to… I mean. Uh… So, apparently there was an assassin at the basketball game. We couldn’t trace the bullets the surgeon pulled out of your shoulder. HYDRA is still investigating…” 

“It wasn’t an assassin,” Winter interrupted Odette, still treading water. 

Odette just kind of stared at Winter, then. Oh, god, did he look amazing with his shoulder-length messy hair, soaking wet… 

“What…?” she asked distantly, definitely distracted. 

“Whoever shot me wasn’t a professional assassin. It takes one to know one. Trust me.” Winter’s blue eyes seemed rather dark and dangerous, then. “For one, we don’t use laser sights. There was a laser sight on your forehead. Only idiots use those. And, two, we don’t make rapid-fire shots. I *should* have only been shot once, not three times. And, three… If they had any fucking clue what they were doing, those shots should have landed in my spine, not my shoulder.” 

Odette leaned back, placing her palms on the concrete. “Who do you think did it? I…” the agent looked over her shoulder for a moment. Paranoia wasn’t unjustified with an agency like HYDRA, who had ears everywhere. “It must be an enemy of HYDRA, right?” 

Winter uttered an almost inaudible sigh. He was already getting physically tired from his workout. “Look… whoever’s responsible… they waited until Agent Rumlow was away. And, they sure as hell weren’t expecting *me* to show up. I wasn’t supposed to be there; I snuck out of my dorm. So, whoever it was…” The sergeant briefly closed his eyes, suddenly feeling a world of hurt in his injured shoulder, then continued, “Whoever it was has a death wish for you, in particular. And, given that you’re just a psychiatrist… Makes me wonder what you *really* know or who you really are.” 

Though she couldn’t necessarily justify her emotion, Odette felt offended. “What do you mean, *just* a psychiatrist? Or, who I really am? I don’t like the tone of your voice, Winter.” 

Winter *was* being rather cruel. He uttered a sarcastic scoff and opened his mouth to say something snarky and mean, but stopped. Staring off into the distance, his eyes suddenly appeared glassy and starry. As he had been speaking, he wasn’t paying attention and pushed his body past its limit. 

“What?” Odette said defensively, raising her voice. “Who do you think you are…?” Odette abruptly stopped. “…Sarge?” 

The Winter Soldier’s eyes rolled back as he began to faint, his body unable to handle the severity of the pain he was in. 

“Oh, shit!” Odette cried out before immediately standing and jumping into the pool. Thankfully, the psychiatrist had spent several summers as a lifeguard. She worked fast to wrap one arm under the soldier’s armpit before pulling him into the safety of the shallow end of the pool. She didn’t want to pull him out of the pool altogether for fear of reinjuring his shoulder. 

“Hey… Hey, Winter… Come on back, Sarge…” Odette sharply tapped the soldier’s face with her free hand repeatedly until he gave a weak moan and opened his eyes again. 

“What the hell is going on…?” Winter whispered weakly, overwhelmingly dizzy.

Odette couldn’t help but laugh. All of the pent-up tension left her body. “You’re okay, Sarge. You were just taking a little nap, that’s all.” 

The soldier gave Odette a genuine smile and matched her laugh. “Oh, my god…” 

“You were *out*,” Odette laughed up a storm. “You should have seen your face. It was priceless. I wish I had a camera.” 

“Okay, okay…” The Winter Soldier didn’t blush. Okay. Maybe he did, just this once. “Don’t ask me how I am or anything… I’m fine. For the record. And, hey, *now* we’re even, alright? I saved *your* life, and, now, you saved mine.” 

Odette threw her head back and laughed some more before giving Winter a warm hug. In turn, the soldier returned the hug and rested his head on Odette’s shoulder as the two continued to half-stand, half-float in the 5-foot depth of the chlorinated water. 

“I’m sorry,” Winter said genuinely, relaxing against Odette’s body. “For being a jerk just then. I’m just… I’m just frustrated.” 

“I know,” Odette said tenderly. “This whole situation is just so…” Her voice trailed off. Really, were there any appropriate words for how fucked up everything was? 

Winter was whispering, “I think Pierce is behind it all.” 

Odette matched Winter’s tone. “What? What do you mean? The Director wouldn’t… Would he?”

The soldier gave a soft scoff of disgust. “I trust that man as far as I can throw him. And, of all the people in the world, I *might* be able to throw him a little further than most people could given this damn metal arm of mine. There’s just something about him, Odette.” 

Odette stared off into the distance, thinking, before wondering out loud, “Why me, though? I mean, you *did* piss me off, Winter, but, ultimately, you’re right. There’s no valid reason to assassinate a HYDRA psychiatrist… Right?” 

“Unless that psychiatrist knows something about The Winter Soldier… And, is telling the soldier something he shouldn’t know…” Sergeant Winter explained. The soldier had had a lot of time on his hands during the past three weeks while he had been recuperating. A lot of time to think. 

Odette and Winter met each others’ eyes. Yes, that did make a whole lot of sense. 

“Speaking of which,” Winter continued, his voice still soft. “I need to know more about my identity, Odette. You slipped and called me ‘James’. Who the hell is ‘James’? What’s the rest of my name?” 

Odette shook her head. No. No. She had done far too much damage already. Sergeant Winter was going into cryogenic freeze any day now, and it wouldn’t even matter. The HYDRA agent suddenly wished she hadn’t even approached Winter at the pool just then. That was really, really dumb… Odette cursed herself for her emotions and concerns and… rather romantic feelings… for The Winter Soldier. 

“No,” Odette said clearly. “I can’t… I’m sorry. This conversation is over, soldier.” 

His strength fully returned, Winter wrapped his metal arm around Odette’s waist and pulled her right up against his warm body. He began to use his normal hand to toy with her wet hair. 

“Wh-… what are you doing?” Odette whispered, staring into Winter’s dark blue eyes, her lips parted in shock. 

Winter’s voice was maddeningly seductive and low as he stared right back into her eyes. “Tell me who I am, Odette. Please. Don’t make me beg.” 

A host of dirty thoughts coursed through Odette’s mind at the very notion of The Winter Soldier begging. She was rather caught up in the incredible warmth of the soldier’s body, in his tender touch. It honestly didn’t help that he was drop-dead gorgeous. 

Odette licked her lips as her heart began to race. Was… Was Winter using *her* methods of ‘torture’ against her? Right back at her? Really? Was he really that bold?

“N-no…” Odette stammered. “No, I can’t, Winter. I can’t.” 

His eyes fluttering closed, Winter leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips against Odette’s mouth, his normal fingertips working at a few buttons of her soaked, ruined blouse. Winter mumbled against her lips, “Come on, baby…” He never called her ‘baby’. “You can tell me. It’s alright.” The soldier very, very lightly licked Odette’s bottom lip. 

This was the stuff of those horribly-written, cheesy romance novels. Seduction like *this* just didn’t happen in normal life. 

“Oh, god, soldier…” Odette sighed, her eyes closed. Her body began to course through a set of raging hormones. A moan escaped her lips. She didn’t want it to, but it just happened. 

Winter mercifully kissed Odette, his affection on the aggressive side, but Odette returned the kiss with just as much feeling. She couldn’t help but briefly hope that they were alone and that nobody was watching, but simultaneously didn’t give a shit. What woman, exactly, would say ‘no’ to a chance to kiss a man who looked like *that*?

Finally breaking the lengthy kiss, Winter breathed hard against Odette’s pretty face, his breath overwhelmingly warm, strikingly hot against the coolness of the pool water. He trailed his hand around to Odette’s spine, then down to her ass. Slowly, he began to talk against Odette’s mouth again, his voice barely above a whisper. “What’s my name, Odette? C’mon, girl… What’s my real name, huh?” The soldier gave the agent a few more light, seductive kisses. 

In interrogation, men responded to pain. Women had a much higher tolerance for pain, however. The Winter Soldier wasn’t dumb; he was definitely playing Odette. 

As the soldier began to kiss at her neck, Odette finally uttered breathlessly, “You’re Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th Division, The Howling Commandos.” 

“Thanks, doll,” Winter stated, his voice suddenly frigid, abruptly cutting off his affections and seduction. He began to make his way towards the edge of the pool. 

“Wh…!” Odette’s mouth fell open. Overwhelmingly sexually frustrated, she cried out, “Are you fucking serious??!” 

Sergeant Winter paused, placing his hands on the edge of the pool. He did have feelings for Odette. Deep, profound, and loving feelings. But, it was far too dangerous for both of them to be involved, to be in a romantic relationship. No. It just couldn’t be. Whoever was after Odette almost successfully killed her because she knew The Winter Soldier’s true identity. It wasn’t meant to be. 

“Payback’s a bitch, huh?” Winter growled cruelly. Of course he didn’t *really* feel that way, but he knew he *had* to extinguish Odette’s feelings for him. Courting The Winter Soldier was akin to courting death. And, Winter wasn’t gonna let it happen. He wouldn’t let Odette be hurt or lose her life over him. “You fuckin’ tortured me. Now, *you* know what it’s like.” The soldier pushed himself out of the pool and stooped down to pick up his beloved iPod. 

“Fuck you, Sarge!” Odette cried out angrily, furious at the soldier. 

Winter eyed Odette, then, stared her down and gave her a mean look before turning around to return to the HYDRA compound. 

“You know what, Winter, I’m *glad* they’re putting you in cryo tomorrow, alright? You deserve it! Good riddance!” Odette cried out as the soldier walked away. 

That hurt. 

But, Odette was playing the same game Winter was. 

Back at the compound, away from Odette and Winter, Director Alexander Pierce was speaking to another HYDRA agent. 

“I need a confirmed kill in 48 hours,” Pierce said to another agent. “You messed up the first time. And, I spared your life. This time, however, this is your last time. You’re no Winter Soldier. Not by a long shot. Get it together. Or I will send the real Winter Soldier after *you*. You got that?” 

“Yes, sir,” the nameless assassin stated clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the new assassin?? Stay tuned for further adventures! Same Bucky Time, Same Bucky Channel! 
> 
> Please subscribe to our story! Glad to have you on board!
> 
> \--Bucky and Lady Jay


End file.
